Question: $ 200\% + \dfrac{34}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ $ \dfrac{34}{25} = 1.36$ Now we have: $ 2 + 1.36 = {?} $ $ 2 + 1.36 = 3.36 $